Fast Pick-Up
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: ***WARNING*** - THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SLASH - One-shot of Han & Brian meeting when Brian is on holiday's. Set between 4 and 5. I claim no ownership of Fast & Furious in any way shape or form.


******WARNING - EXPLICIT SLASH******

******THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SLASH - I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH******

****IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ IT****

A/N: Special thanks must go to (in alphabetical order) _Casey 'Flame' Wolfe, hellsbells101_ and _mswriter07_. Your fabulous stories on Fast & Furious have given me many hours of entertainment and simply made my day at times. They have also inspired me to expand on my writing of fan fiction. An extra special thanks must also go to my MB_ What Evil Lurks_ for the conversation we had about the fact that I would only kick Paul Walker out of bed for Norman Reedus. To which she responded Norman being Norman he would probably join in. Somehow I woke up a couple of days later with the below story fully realised in my head. I'm still not sure how.

**Fast Pick-Up**

Han pulled up in front of the club, he could hear the music pounding as he handed his keys to the valet. He walked inside without waiting in the line, he never had to wait in line even though he wasn't a regular at this club. It was only occasionally he felt in the mood for cock but his reputation was such he got in straight away anyway.

It was good to be home, even if he knew he couldn't stay much longer. His parent's house would take no time to be rented again when he left. The money wasn't needed anymore thanks to his time with Dom but it was never unwelcome. He was smart with his money, investing a lot of it offshore. He wasn't rich but he didn't need to work exactly. He did what he did for the sheer love of it.

He made his way to the bar finding it mostly empty, it was a little early in the night yet but he hadn't felt like going to any races this evening. He was restless and knew from experience the only way to get rid of it was with another man. So here he was. His shot of tequila went down smooth as he looked around while he waited for his corona. The dance floor had some bodies on it making out to the music. But what was sitting down the other end of the bar was far more interesting than any dancer.

A long cool drink of water he was Han mused. Dark blonde hair that looked like it was growing into Goldilocks curls framed a strong face with light eyes. He was too far away to see the colour. He was leaning back on the bar watching the dancers too. Both elbows were resting back on it, one of them holding a corona as well and his legs…Han swallowed as he looked at those legs, they were a mile long and simply spread wide inviting people to just stare at the cock they framed. His jeans were tight enough that Han could see he dressed to the left which caused him to frown as the man wore a watch on his left wrist as well. Most men dressed to the opposite side of their dominant hand so what was up with this guy?

Watching him for some time as he drank his first beer Han saw him hit on four times, and four times he declined. Three men and a woman had tried. Either he wasn't in the mood or he was looking for something or someone special. Han decided to try his luck, at the very least he'd get to see what colour those eyes were. He ordered two coronas and then slid off his stool and walked toward the guy. Who turned to him as he came up like he knew he was coming, like he was expecting him which it turned out he had been "Was wondering if you were going to make a move or not man." He says this with a smile that blinds Han, his eyes are the most amazingly light blue and they twinkle at him as he shows off a set of straight white teeth.

"I didn't know you'd seen me," Han props a hip on the stool next to those spread legs as he hands over the beer assuming correctly the guy will take it.

"Saw you walk in, knew you were what I wanted when I saw you." His words are blunt, dominant.

"I don't usually bottom." Han appreciates bluntness so is blunt in return.

"I'll bottom. First. But then I get you in my mouth before you get me." That smile blinds him as he answers Han's statement. "And then you'll bottom for me. You'll enjoy it I promise." Han knew he was enjoying it right this moment, the man's words were inflaming him, his pants were getting tight.

"Okay." Han answers before he realises he was going to say yes. He's not usually this quick to fuck a man. But something about this one is different. Maybe it's the aura of self-assurance that emanates from him. Or maybe it's just that he's so fucking sexy.

"What's it worth?" The words sink in and Han feels himself deflate. He's a whore.

"I don't pay for sex from men or women." He makes to leave but finds his thigh held in place by a strong tanned hand.

"Wasn't meant that way. I'm here on a budget, my room only has a single bed and room for my board and I can't afford another room." The hand releases its grip but stays on Han's thigh. Han looks at the man sitting in front of him, he has swung his legs around and they're now straddling Han's legs. God, they are long. Han swallows.

"How long are you here for?" He looks into the blue eyes as he asks the question.

"Another week, you?"

"I live here for the moment, you'd have to drive to surf every day but you're welcome to stay with me for the next week." Han shocks himself with his offer, something about this man is making him break his own rules.

The man considers him for a minute, his eyes stare unblinking into Han's before he asks "Could I borrow your car to get to the surf beaches?" When Han nods he slides off his stool and holds out a hand, saying simply "Let's get my stuff then."

They walk out together. The blonde whistles at Han's car but makes no other comment. Han is directed to where the man is staying and he waits in his car as the man goes to check out. He puts the top down so the board can be stowed. When he's back with his board and a single duffle not even half full he puts them in the car and gets in the passenger seat. "We need to stop at a chemist on the way, I didn't come prepared to hook-up."

Han stops at a chemist and they go in together. He needs supplies too he realizes. They both reach for the same brand of lube together. The blonde smirks at him and without breaking eye contact he sweeps every single bottle of it into their basket causing Han to snort in laughter. They also have the same brand preference in condoms. Han raises an eyebrow as the blonde picks up a large size and looks over at him. He nods and again he sweeps them all into the basket. "My shout since you're putting me up for the week." The blonde takes the basket to the counter emptying it for the clerk who simply stares at the haul. She looks up at him and blushes when he smiles at her. Han immediately dislikes her. He narrows his eyes as she starts to flirt as she slowly scans each individual box.

"So what's your name?" Han asks the question as he comes to stand beside the blonde. He continues on before he can answer however for the benefit of the clerk "I mean since we're going to be fucking each other and all, we should at least exchange names don't you think?" He smiles at the clerk as he speaks, she is looking at him aghast and then her eyes shoot to the blonde. Who is merely leaning back on the counter with his arms crossed grinning at Han. He is blinded by that beautiful smile.

"Brian, my name's Brian." He answers finally turning back to the clerk as he digs in his back pocket for his wallet. This brings Hans attention to that area of him. It's as prime as the rest. Before he can stop himself he palms a butt cheek. His cock is rising in his pants. The feel of the muscle beneath his hand is simply turning him on even more. Brian, my names Brian stilled when Han touched him. He looked back over his shoulder at Han before paying the clerk. Han can't stop himself from leaning in, brushing his cock against that arse he wants so badly. Resting his chin on Brian's shoulder he smiles at the clerk again as she bags their lube and condoms.

"Han, Brian, my name is Han, it's nice to meet you." He chuckles as he steps away leaving Brian with the now flustered clerk. Walking outside he leans against the passenger door of his car waiting for Brian. Something tickles in the back of his mind but is lost as he catches sight of him swinging out of the chemist. He continues to lean on the door not moving until Brian is next to him and then it's too late.

Brian moves in not stopping until his hips are pushing against Hans, he can feel Brian's erection pushing against his thigh. His smile is gone and Han finds himself breathless at the look of sheer lust Brian has in his eyes now. Lust for him. Brian drops the bag on the back seat of the car but doesn't lean back. Instead his hands settle on Han's hips softly. They look at each other levelly, they're nearly the same height. Though with Han leaning on the door at the moment Brian has a definite advantage. And he uses it to lean in brushing his lips against Han's softly, once twice, three times before he settles on them. His tongue sweeps over Han's lips, not pushing into his mouth but simply brushing over it leisurely. Han deliberately keeps his hands folded across his chest, he doesn't trust himself to touch Brian, he isn't sure he'd be able to stop and he doesn't need the police hauling him in. He's not wanted here, but he's wanted on the mainland.

Thoughts flutter away on the wind however when Brian's tongue enters his mouth. It's hot and wet and fuck but it's agile. Han's eyes flutter closed as he accepts Brian mouth-fucking him. His hands clench into fists stopping himself from touching Brian. Who is moaning he realises faintly. Han pulls himself away with a groan himself. He slides out from between Brian and his car and moves around to the driver's side. He stops looking at Brian across the car. "You still in?" He prays the answer is yes.

That beautifully wicked grin flashes again but he simply nods before getting in the car. Han follows him starting the engine and moving out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires. He drives fast as always, controlled as always and he groans when Brian places a hand high on his thigh. "So how good a driver are you?" Brian asks the question flashing that grin again.

Han looks over as he stops at a light. Brian is leaning back against the passenger door now looking at him. His cock is straining at his jeans and his right hand is rubbing at it. "I'm a very good driver." He cocks an eye brow as he answers, there is no one around them on the street if Brian is going to….Brian does. He folds forward in his seat like he's made of rubber showing Han his shoulders and back and suddenly Han wishes they were at home in bed so they were naked. The light turns green and he is off again, fast and smooth. He feels Brian opening his trousers and then his breath on the skin of his stomach. His eyes close for a second as hands touch his cock, taking it out of the prison of underwear. He hears Brian's pleased hum as he feels breath ghost over his skin. He is sensitive. Then before he can think anything further Brian takes him in his mouth. Han feels his eyes roll in his head as he does his level best to stay at the speed limit. His thighs tense and release in time with Brian's sucking on him.

A red light catches him, giving him a few seconds to simply close his eyes savour the wet heat he is engulfed in. Brian's tongue is flicking along his underside as his cock slides in and out of his mouth. He is free for a second, he starts off again as the light turns green. "How long until we're at your place?" Brian asks the question not looking up as his fingers stroke and play with Han's cock and balls.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Long enough then." Han gasps as he is again engulfed in that wet heat. His breath hitches as Brian moans around his cock. He takes his hand from the gear shift briefly to run it over Brian's back but has to put it back to downshift for a traffic light again. Han sits there not looking left or right letting Brian suck him off. He knows he's going to come in that mouth, he wants and needs to come in Brian's mouth. But he doesn't want to be driving when he does. He spies the scenic lookout stop ahead and pulls in the tires of his car sliding on the gravel as he slams the gear stick into park. He doesn't bother turning off the engine as his hands grasp Brian's head and he slams his hips up into that mouth.

"I'm close." He feels it's only fair to warn Brian. He may want to come in Brian's mouth, but that's Brian's choice. His answer was simple though. Brian sucked harder. Han feels his balls tighten as his come spews out of his cock into Brian's waiting mouth. Brian swallows around him catching each and every single drop. Nothing escapes his mouth. When Han's orgasm has receded Brian moves off his cock, licking and sucking all over his cock cleaning it up. Then he leans back in his seat looking at Han.

"Want me to drive the rest of the way?" The question is accompanied by that wicked grin and flash of teeth as he smirks at the look of exhaustion on Han's face. Han narrows his eyes at Brian and without breaking eye contact he puts the car back in gear and drives back onto the highway. He doesn't bother doing his pants up, he plans on being out of them as soon as he's behind closed doors anyway.

The rest of the drive passes in silence. He pulls into his driveway and leans over opening the glove box. He pushes the remote he's got stashed in there and the garage door opens in the house at the end of the drive. As he gets there the garage door is open enough for him to drive straight in. He doesn't bother pushing it again to close it, it closes on its own. He is out of the car before Brian leaning into the backseat for the plastic bag of supplies. As Brian gets out of the car Han reaches into the bag and pulls out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He tosses them back in the car. Brian pauses as he's getting his bag out. "Smart thinking."

The walk into the house, the internal door opens onto the kitchen. Again Han pulls out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube putting them on a bench. Brian smiles and simply waits for Han to move ahead of him. Down the hall to a sitting room looking out onto the back of the house he does the same thing. Then once more in the den. He stops back in the hallway. "Bedroom?"

Brian looks over at him steadily as he drops his duffle bag and starts to unbutton his shirt. "Bedroom." He concurs. Han heads upstairs. His parent's room is at the back of the house, he's sleeping in it for the first times since they've passed away. It runs the back length of the house. The door is open. He takes another bottle of lube and box of condoms out of the bag before letting it drop to the floor. He throws them on the bed as he starts to unbutton his own shirt. Brian comes up behind him sliding his hands over his shoulders and down his arms, his hands move Han's out of the way as he takes over with a quiet murmur of "Allow me." Han's hands drop to his sides where he grasps Brian's thighs pulling them forward so he can feel Brian's cock against his arse. He thinks he's going to like bottoming for Brian or rather with Brian.

In fact "I want you in me first, changed my mind." Brian's hands still on his chest where he'd been stroking his nipples lightly.

"You sure man?" Han nods as he leans his head back on Brian's shoulder nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm sure but it's been awhile." He moves forward as he speaks reaching his arms back to allow Brian to remove his shirt. He turns to face him with his legs resting against the bed. Looking into Brian's eyes Han slowly toes off his shoes and then pushes his pants and underwear the rest of the way down letting them drop. He takes his cock in one hand as his other hand cups his balls. "Undress yourself." Brian complies continuing to watch Han play with himself. He is lean like Han and tanned everywhere. Han's eyebrows rise as he realises there are no tan lines on him anywhere. When Brian is as naked as Han he walks forward slowly, stopping in front of him. His hands reach out ghosting over Han's hip bones, sliding over his stomach. Up over his pec muscles. He pauses briefly at his nipples, playing with them lightly, bringing them to hard points. Then his hands slide up Han's shoulders clasping around his neck tilting it back and to the side.

Brian leans in licking a wet stripe up Han's neck as he then lightly swirls his tongue around the shell of his ear. Han's cock jumps in his hand and a breathless moan surprises him by coming out of his mouth. He feels Brian smile against his neck and thinks he'll have to get him back for that but before he can go any further Brian has moved to his mouth kissing him again. His lips are soft in direct contrast to the stubble on his face. It's a welcome difference that has Han shivering again. Brian's tongue is softly sliding around his mouth and his hands slide back down Han's body this time all the way to his groin where he moves Han's hands away placing them instead on his own hips before he starts touching Han himself. Brian groans at the pre-come he feels on Han's cock. His mouth doesn't move off Han's though.

Han wants Brian in him now so he grips Brian's hips and falls back onto the bed pulling him with him. Brian pushes his hands out breaking his fall. Han lands on the condoms and lube. They chuckle together. Brian settles between Han's thighs with a soft groan. He digs a hand under Han bringing out the condoms and lube. Then leaving them he simply stops to look at Han. His looks at him like he is imprinting everything in his mind. Then he leans in again kissing Han on the neck sinking down onto his elbows. Han grinds his hips up into Brian, he's eager to be fucked now that he's decided to bottom. It's been a long time but he wants it from this man. Brian kisses his way down Han's body, biting at his nipples causing Han to moan, he is drowning in sensation, the edge his earlier orgasm had taken off has long since worn away. It's been worn away by the sheer unadulterated sexy beauty of the man just about to go down on him again. "Uummmm….' It's not even a word, he should be ashamed but he's too lost in sensation to care. Brian takes a few seconds to open the lube putting some on his fingers before he leans in taking Han into his mouth. Han moans as he does so feeling fingers at his entrance at the same time. He's distracted by Brian's mouth though and the next thing he knows there are fingers inside him moving and stretching him. It feels heavenly, it's never felt this good before he thinks. He thrusts onto the fingers, realising he wants more, that he needs more. "More…" the word is torn from him.

Brian pushes another finger inside him and hooks them up catching that special place and Han see's stars. He isn't aware of the keening moan that comes from his mouth as lights flash behind his eyelids. Brian's mouth leaves his cock and his fingers withdraw as well. Han grumbles a protest and hears a snorting laugh in return, "Patience man, have patience, I'm gonna make you feel so good, you won't believe how good." He feels the blunt pressure of Brian's cock at his entrance, he hadn't even heard him put on a condom but he could tell he was wearing one. Han spreads his legs brining up his knees and then he feels Brian hook his arms underneath them opening him even more for his cock. They both groan in pleasure as Brian sheaths himself fully inside Han's arse. Han opens his eyes to see Brian looking down at him. Keeping eye contact Brian withdraws and then pushes back inside slowly. Han see's his eyelids flutter. He swallows at the look on Brian's face. It is predatory, lustful and simply hungry. Han knows he's going slow for him and while he appreciates it he wants more as well.

Gathering the strength he has he swallows past the dryness in his throat, "Fuck me, hard. I'm not going to break." Before he's even finished the sentence Brian complies snapping his hips forward viciously, his pelvic bones push against Han's buttocks painfully but Han takes it throwing his head back with a moaned yes coming from his throat. Brian lets one of his legs go but pushes the other on up and over his shoulder as he leans down biting Han's neck. He sucks a hickey into existence as he starts thrusting in and out firmly, but not with that harshness of the first thrust. When he has finished sucking on Han's neck he leans back letting Han's other leg slide down as well. He leans up onto his knees his hands grasping Han's hips as he moves inside and stays there. He adjusts himself on the bed and then looks down at Han looking up at him.

'You like hard then do you?" He doesn't move waiting for Han's answer.

"Just said so didn't I?" Han wants to feel Brian tomorrow when he's not in his arse so he does the only thing he can think of to cause Brian to fuck him like he wants. He clenches his arse muscles on Brian's cock. Brian's eyes flutter and roll in his head as he staves off moving continuing to look down at Han.

"I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week, I want you to feel me for days to come." Brian's words are a growl low in his throat as he swallows, against his will his hips twitch in response to Han continuing to clench around him. He leans down again onto his elbows. At Brian's words Han clenches around his cock even harder. Brian's words turn him on more. His hands grasp Brian's shoulders before they move down his chest to his nipples. They're both erect and straining to be played with. Han complies and then looking deliberately up at Brian he pinches both of them mercilessly.

It is Brian's breaking point. He rears up onto his knees again his hands on Han's pelvis pushing it down stopping him from thrusting back at him as he pushes into Han's arse. He is rough as he does so causing a delicious burn of friction inside Han. He knows he's going to come again. This time when Brian moves he give his hips a final tilt as he bottoms out inside Han causing his cock to brush against Han's prostate. Han see's stars again. Stars that look amazingly like Brian. He groans continuously as Brian moves in and out of him like a piston. Then suddenly as he feels his orgasm reach toward his cock Brian takes his cock and pinches the base of it harshly causing Han's orgasm to recede like the tide. His groan turns into a wail of protest. He feels Brian orgasm inside him but he doesn't let go of his cock until he has stopped coming himself. When Han tries to take hold and finish himself off Brian's hands slap at him.

"What?" the word is practically yelled as Han looks up at him in anger. He sees no return anger in Brian, only that fucking damnable smirk.

"Assumed you'd want to come in my arse is all. I'm happy to suck you off if you don't want it anymore" Brian raises an eyebrow at him in amused query. His chest is rising and falling rapidly still but he's focused on Han, waiting for his answer.

Han raises himself on his elbows looking up at Brian quizzically. "You up for it now?" Brian nods.

"I want it now." Brian withdraws from Han slowly and removes his condom tying it off.

"Bin?" he looks around for one. Han tilts his chin to the bathroom and Brian moves off the bed walking to the bathroom. Han watches him move. His movements are like liquid silk he thinks. Smooth, light and almost animal-like. He wants to lick Brian all over, from head to toe. His previous orgasm then having the current one stopped in its tracks has left him on a fine edge of arousal. He wants to turn Brian in to the puddling mess he's managed to turn him into twice so far. He wants him limp with desire for him. He wants him wrung bone dry with pleasure.

Ignoring the hardness of his cock Han sits up crossing his legs, he takes the lube and condoms putting them to the side within reach. When Brian comes back he stands on the bed. Brian stops at the foot of it looking up at him. Han walks to the foot of the bed and looks down at Brian. At this height Brian's head is level with his chest. Standing within reach but not touching Brian Han starts to touch himself. He strokes his hands up his thighs, over his hip bones, slides them around his arse, his head falls back as he strokes his arse, he always forgets how much he loves his arse being played with. Raising his head and looking at Brian Han smiles, slow and sensual. Brian is looking at him with a small level of amusement but he can see the lust and arousal in his eyes too. He wants to wipe the amusement from his eyes and replace it all with want.

Han brings his hands back to his front, moving them slowly over his stomach, stroking as he goes making slight moaning sounds of pleasure at his own touch. He sees Brian tracking his hands, the amusement fading from his eyes as Han reaches his goal. His fingers reach his own nipples. The start to play with them, stroking them and flicking them which causes him to hiss and if he's not mistaken it also causes a faint sound of something from Brian as well. Thinking he's teased him enough he reaches a hand out to Brian laying it on his cheek. Han tilts his head exposing his throat and leans into him. He lays his lips down softly on Brian's mimicking Brian's move from earlier. He brushes his lips over Brian's once, twice, three times before he sinks into them, his tongue sweeping into Brian's mouth with sureness, knowing it will be welcomed.

Groaning into Han's mouth Brian brings his hands up to slide them around Han's waist but Han catches them dragging them down to his arse. Brian gets the hint and holds him there, his fingers flexing slightly every few seconds, his palms are warm on Han's skin. Han continues to kiss Brian as his own hands take a journey down Brian's body. They stroke back down his neck, over his shoulders and down the front of his chest. They stop at his nipples rubbing them lightly then flicking them before he smiles into Brian's mouth and pinches them harshly. Brian hisses into Han's mouth but doesn't pull away. His own hands clasp instead on Han's backside pulling him in closer. Han is amused, Brian likes rough he thinks. This next week will be interesting. He moves closer to Brian pushing him back slightly and breaking away.

Ignoring Brian's grunt of disapproval he steps down off the bed and turns Brian around pushing him down onto it. He jerks his head for Brian to move back on it which he does. Han eyes him splayed every which way on the bed. The man is truly beautiful. His cock is beginning to awaken again and Han wants it in his mouth now. He kneels on the bed straddling Brian's knees and leans down. Han sniffs Brian's groin and his eyes close as he does. The man smells incredible. Licking a quick stripe up Brian's cock he then sets about licking the rest of him as he'd decided to before. He bats Brian's hands away as they come up glad Brian gets this message leaving them by his sides. Han moves up, licking and sucking at Brian's hip bones and moving in on the belly button. When he tongues it Brian hisses and his hands come back up to fist in Han's hair. He decides to allow them to stay there for the time being. He moves over to the other hip and taking the skin in this teeth bites down gently before sucking harshly on the skin bruising it. When Brian is at the beach tomorrow people will see it and know he's taken, he belongs to Han for the next week and he is staking a claim. Then in broad strokes he licks his way up Brian's chest to his nipples where he laves them softly before blowing on them. He watches them harden with satisfaction before licking up to Brian's neck. He spends a lot of time there just kissing and licking before deciding he wants to leave a mark there too. So he does so, making sure it's high enough that a shirt collar won't cover it. Brian is groaning underneath him. His legs moving restlessly on the bed. Han moves off him and indicates for him to flip over. Then he straddles that fine backside to start licking down. He licks and kisses the back of Brian's neck and shoulders, his fingers slipping and sliding all over the place. Brian's hands are fisted in the sheets which Han likes. He looks like he's hanging on by a thread. Han moves back on Brian sliding his own arse over Brian's with a groan, he want's in there so badly. His own cock is hard and throbbing insistently for attention but he still ignores it.

As he settles on Brian's knees he looks at the arse he's going to take. It's tanned and pert. Han snorts as he realises how female the description is for what is anything but a female arse, but it still fits. It's firm, full and yes he thinks it's pert. He slaps it lightly and it barely moves but Brian does biting a moan off as his hips jerk into the bed. Han rubs both his hands over it soothingly, it warms under his touch. Leaning down he breathes lightly on the arse that has his undivided attention. He feels it flex under his breath. He knows Brian is ready for him and he is ready to take Brian but as he smells their arousal Han realises there is one last thing he wants. He leans in running his lips over Brian's backside teasingly before licking it softly. Brian simply whines his name but Han ignores him. Moving further back on Brian's legs he moves right in before Brian realises it taking a butt cheek in each hand he spreads them apart and licks at Brian's arse. Brian swears viciously at the contact his arse moving back seeking Han. His hole is hot on Han's tongue, almost burning. Han savours Brian kissing and licking him for a few minutes stopping only when Brian thrusts himself back on his tongue raising himself on the bed. Its perfect timing.

Han grabs the lube pouring it directly on Brian's entrance causing him to jump slightly at its coolness. Then he pushes in two fingers immediately stretching Brian, he wants in there now. Brian raises his hips and lowers his shoulders pushing back on Han's fingers. "More…" the word is pulled from him, he is panting in pleasure his hands reach back for his own arse pulling it apart for Han to maneuver better. "More, please…Han, more…" He is whining now saying the word over and over. Han takes pity on him and takes the condom in his other hand putting it in his mouth and tearing it open. Then he does something he's never seen anyone else do. He rolls the condom on with one hand. His other still working on Brian. As he rolls it down he is moving up on his knees pushing Brian's legs further apart in the process. Then he lines up and the moment he withdraws his fingers he is pushing inside Brian giving him now chance to complain about not having anything up his arse.

Heaven, he always forgets how much it feels like heaven to be inside a man. Similar to a pussy but different, firmer, less internal muscular movement but somehow he loved it just a bit more. When he bottoms out he sighs in pleasure. He leans over Brian licking and kissing his shoulder not moving for the moment. Brian moves first in fact. He clenches on Han causing a hiss to come from his throat and his eyes to flare in arousal a he pulls himself apart even further. Han can see himself buried in Brian's arse. Brian Is stretched to breaking around him. He puts his own hands on Brian's hips and thrusting in slightly he then withdraws and slams himself home. They both groan in pleasure. Han knows he's hit Brian's sweet spot from the trembling in his legs. Brian let's go of his arse and pushes himself up on the bed so he is on all fours. "Fuck, fucking fuck me. Now!" It's an order Han is willing to obey. He grasps Brian's hips firmly and withdraws before slamming himself back inside. He does this a dozen times each time Brian's swears and asks for more and each time Han gives more. The man is coming apart around him. Both of his hands are fisted on the bed, he is not touching his own cock but Han knows he's still going to come.

And he does. Han feels the heat from Brian's arse almost reach boiling point, and he jets into him as he feels the arse he knows he's never going to get enough of spasm around him. He keeps thrusting unevenly now through his own orgasm as Brian comes around him as well. He doesn't stop until he feels Brian wince and then he eases off to lean down on his back wrapping his arms around his waist sliding his hands through the come on Brian's stomach. He smears it around before hugging Brian and then pulling away. When he is upright again he holds onto Brian's gently as he withdraws his cock pausing as his head gets to the last ring to exit even more slowly so Brian doesn't feel any pain at all. His whole body feels like it's made of jelly but he forces himself up off the bed taking off the condom he ties it off and throws it in the bin in the bathroom before wetting a washer and taking it back to the bedroom. Brian is still on his stomach. Han rolls him over and wipes him off taking a few swipes at the sheets too. Then he rinses the cloth in the bathroom.

When in there he decides to clean his teeth so switches on the light. He is startled to see a mark on his own neck. He hadn't even realised Brian had done it at the time. He smirks thinking they matched now. Shaking his head he cleans his teeth and sprays some deodorant on before turning to leave the bathroom. He is brought up short by Brian leaning tiredly on the door frame with his own toothbrush in hand having gotten up to bring his duffle bag in. Wordlessly he hands Brian the toothpaste before heading back into the bedroom. He straightens the sheets before folding them back and opens the windows to the breeze before going to lie back down. He listens to Brian clean his teeth and use the toilet before he switches off the light and returns to the bedroom. He stops midway to the bed listening "Do I hear the ocean?" He looks over at Han.

"Harbour, no surf but yes." Han smiles at Brian's smile. Brian moves to the bed and flops down on it with a sigh echoed by Han. He feels relaxed, more relaxed than he's been since he split off from Dom. Just as he's drifting off to sleep he feels Brian move closer to him and reach out a hand laying it on his stomach. He folds his own hand over it and they drift off to sleep together.


End file.
